The present invention relates to displays for an electronic device, and in particular, to displays for receiving user input.
Various technologies are available to detect stylus and/or finger contact in touch sensitive displays. For example, a resistive touchscreen panel includes two spaced-apart, thin metallic electrically conductive and resistive layers. When a user input object touches the panel, the layers are connected, causing a change in an electrical current. This change in electrical current is detected as a user input contact event. Resistive touchscreens are typically relatively precise, but may not be sufficiently sensitive, especially if the user's finger is used to contact the touch screen.
A capacitive touchscreen is typically coated with a material, such as indium tin oxide, that conducts a continuous electrical current across a sensor. The sensor exhibits a controlled field of stored electrons in both horizontal and vertical axes to achieve a capacitance. When the sensor's capacitance field is altered by another capacitance field, e.g., a user's finger, electronic circuits located at each corner of the panel measure the distortion and identify a location of the disturbance. Capacitive touch screens have a relatively high sensitivity, but the precision with which the location of the event is detected can be low.
A side-optical touchscreen uses a grid of optical detectors on top of the surface of the display. Light is sent from one side to the other and received by detectors both horizontally and vertically. The beams of light are broken when a finger or stylus is in close proximity such that the location can be translated into coordinates by the detectors. However, since the light sources and the detectors need to be placed on top of the display, this configuration builds height that is generally not desirable in mobile devices.
Another type of optical touchscreen uses the total internal reflection principle. A refractive medium is filled with light, and when a finger or other object is pressed against the surface, the internal reflection light path is interrupted, which results in light being reflected outside of the refractive medium. The light outside the refractive medium can be detected by a camera. Refraction-optical touchscreens generally have good sensitivity and precision. However, the space required for light sources and the refractive medium may increase the dimensions of the display and also limit the contrast of the display because it is combined with a camera, and therefore, this type of optical touchscreen may not be practical for use with hand-held devices.
Moreover, touchscreens may not be able to operate using the same general protocols as a mouse-based user interface because user inputs may be generated only upon contact with the screen. Thus, it may be more difficult for a user to track movement of an icon, for example, to select a region, than can be accomplished with a mouse. However, a mouse input device may not be desirable to use with a compact, hand-held device.